spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasbre TV
History This channel was created under a SpongeBob Wiki user named TheJasbre202, the first show to air was The Patrick Star Show, and continues to air to this day on re-runs and new episodes. Starting in the second half of 2009, the channel started broadcasting in 16x9 1080p HD. On March 3rd, 2018 the channel was rebranded as Jasbre TV with a new logo saying "Jasbre Network". On March 6th, 2018 the channel started broadcasting in 4K exclusively to subscribers of Sling TV. On March 7th, 2018, the network got the rights to all the TIG (TV Channel) original shows after the network shut down, and have announced that Spaced Out will get new episodes, and My Guardian, Angel has something coming soon. Back in October 2017, the network aired "The Incredible Shrinking Sponge" 2 months before Nickelodeon would air it. In February it was announced that SpongeBob would get a 2-week new episode marathon with 10 new segments / 5 new episodes. One time in 2014, the network mistakingly aired "Le Big Switch", when it didn't usually air any of Seasons 4-9a. Some people complained about the complete difference the episode had with other episodes they've aired, at the time, the episode was paired with "Chocolate with Nuts". Along with Nickelodeon, Jasbre TV originally aired "Doodle Dimension" on March 9th. Spin-Offs and Other Programming Original *The Patrick Star Show 2006 *FutureBob ElectronicPants 2017; Hiatus *TheJasbre202 TV Awards 2017 *Better Days 2018 *SpaceBob: Voyages in Outer Space 2018 *My Guardian, Angel 2018; Successor to [[TIG (TV Channel)]] *Sponge Reaper 2018; Successor to [[TIG (TV Channel)]] *A Day In The Death 2018; Successor to [[TIG (TV Channel)]] *Time Travellers 2018; Successor to [[TIG (TV Channel)]] *Spaced Out 2018; Successor to [[TIG (TV Channel)]] *SpongeBob SquarePants Go! 2019 *SpongeBob SquarePants (Fanon) (starting with Season 60) 2109 Acquired *Looney Tunes 2006 *Tom & Jerry 2006 *Popeye the Sailor 2006 *SpongeBob SquarePants (Seasons 1-3; 9b-12) 2007; 2015 *The Ren & Stimpy Show 2007 *Rocko's Modern Life 2007 *Hey Arnold! 2007 *American Dad! Since 2015 *Regular Show 2010 *SpongeBob SquarePants (Fanon) (ending with Season 59) 2014-2109 *Camp Lazlo 2014 *Clarence 2014 *The Simpsons (Seasons 1-13) 2015 *Family Guy (Seasons 1-3) 2015 *Futurama (Seasons 1-4) 2015 *King of the Hill 2015 *Dilbert 2015 *Harvey Beaks 2015 *Basket Sponge 2017 *Times in New Kelp City 2018 *Final Space 2018 *SBFW Go! 2018 *Close Enough 2018 *The Bikini Bottom Police Department 2116 Former *Tom and Jerry Tales 2006-15 *Bikini Bottom Baseball 2017-18; Abrupt Cancellation Coming Soon *Maja Avery's Wildlife Experience 2018 *Upcoming Ianthenicedsguy Project TBD *The Terrible Travis: Res-errection TBD Blocks Usually the channel plays reruns of Dilbert, Family Guy, Simpsons, Futurama, Final Space, Regular Show, Spaced Out and Better Days as apart of their Chill Night Block, and for an hour they usually play Lo-fi Hip Hop music. Golden Age of Animation In the mornings on weekdays, the channel usually airs a "Golden Age of Animation" block consisting of 3 hours of Popeye, Looney Tunes and Tom and Jerry. Starting at 7 AM. #Looney Tunes #Looney Tunes #Looney Tunes #Popeye the Sailor #Tom & Jerry #Tom & Jerry The TIG Hour On March 7th, the network launched a block called "The TIG Hour", the block would begin at 10 PM on Fridays (weekly), where it airs The TIG's former original shows (now Jasbre originals) consisting of this order: #Spaced Out (2017-present; new episodes soon) #Time Travellers (2015-16) #A Day In The Death (2015) #Sponge Reaper (2015) #My Guardian, Angel (2014) #Spaced Out of the same episode Toonami On March 8th, the network launched a block called "Toonami", basically doing the idea of the recently cancelled Adult Swim block. Begins at 10 PM on Saturdays (weekly), and it airs tons of anime and adult animation. #Samurai Jack #Dragon Ball Super #Dragon Ball Z #Black Clover #Naruto #Outlaw Star #Cowboy Bebop #Space Dandy #Yu Yu Hakusho #The Boondocks Moron-A-Thon Every summer in June to August, Sunday to Thursday, starting at 11 PM, the network would air 16 episodes of beavis and butt-head over 4 hours of programming. There are promos being uncovered from the 2007 marathons and so far, the announced episodes to air in the 2018 one is Seasons 5-7. Two Hours of The Sponge This is a block filled with SpongeBob episodes (8 to be specific) taking place at 3 PM to 7 PM on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. The block would air after School, and if there is a new episode week, the block will not take place, but instead have a 2 hour marathon of newer episodes leading up to the new episode airing. This block was initially cancelled in 2014, but brought back in 2016 with the new episodes returning to the network (last new episode was Season 3 in 2008). Marathons When the channel acquired Family Guy's first 3 seasons, it conducted a non-stop 2 day marathon of the 50 episodes. When Better Days aired, it had a 1 hour premiere, with behind the scenes look at the show following the second episode. DVD Compilations Coming Soon, cuz, Nickelodeon did it and we should too. Lol. Gallery 1ADB01-OriginalAiring.jpg|Premiere of "Old Bounds" 1ADB02-OriginalAiring.jpg|Premiere of "Movin' on Up" 1ADB03-OriginalAiring.jpg|Premiere of "The Side Business" 1ADB04-OriginalAiring.jpg|Premiere of "Betty in Love" 1005-OriginalAiring.jpg|Premiere of "Mimic Madness" in December 2017 1127-OriginalAiring2.jpg|Special Premiere of "Doodle Dimension" at 5:30 PM CST 1127-OriginalAiring.jpg|Special Premiere of "Doodle Dimension" at 5:30 PM CST 1APD01-OriginalAiring.jpg|Premiere of "Clean Up Your Act John!" References Category:TV Channels Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Basket Sponge Category:The Patrick Star Show Category:Patrick's Adventures In Kelp City Category:FutureBob ElectronicPants Category:TV Networks Category:Company Category:Better Days Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Spaced Out Category:The TIG